Un entretien avec Cyrano
by Valadilen
Summary: Depuis le décès de Christian au siège d'Arras, Cyrano vient rendre visite à Roxane toutes les semaines dans le couvent dans lequel elle s'est réfugié pour faire son deuil. Voici un entretien qu'ils auraient pu avoir.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle petite fanfiction, cette fois sur la célèbre pièce de théâtre _Cyrano de Bergerac _d'Edmond Rostant. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu (ou vu) cette pièce, je vous invite à le faire car non seulement cette fiction contient des spoiles (fufufu), mais en plus vous n'allez rien comprendre si vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire.**

**(L'avantage avec cette oeuvre, c'est qu'elle est dans le domaine public!)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

La douce et belle Roxane prit bien soin de brosser ses cheveux. C'était probablement le dernier geste qui lui restait de l'époque où sa coquetterie était motivée par le Beau Christian. Mais son amour était mort à Arras. Toutefois, alors qu'elle plaçait son voile funèbre sur sa coiffure et s'assurait du maintien de son bustier, l'ancienne précieuse vint à penser à son bon et généreux cousin.

_Va-t-il être en retard ? Se serait amusant !_ Se dit-elle en se remémorant la ponctualité légendaire de Cyrano de Bergerac.

Elle cacha dans sa robe la dernière lettre de Christian avant d'aller s'asseoir sous le platane du couvent. L'été était beau cette année, le soleil était tardif. L'heure sonna et Roxane eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux de son ouvrage qu'un homme de haute taille, fier mais bienveillant se tenait près d'elle. Il la salua bien bas.

« Mon ami, serez-vous toujours pour moi à l'heure ? demanda Roxane.

-Vous semblez déçue, Madame. Sourit Cyrano en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que Sœur Marthe avait amené. Bon soir ma Sœur ! Comment va le Seigneur aujourd'hui ?

-Monsieur de Bergerac, voyons ! S'exclama la religieuse, retenant un rire. Je vais avoir du mal à vous ouvrir les portes du paradis si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre !

-Alors allez donc prier pour moi un peu plus fort !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation ! »

Sur ces mots, Sœur Marthe s'en alla en trottinant vers la chapelle. Roxane riait, un rire clair et beau. Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le visage grave de Cyrano.

« Eh bien, mon Cousin ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son ouvrage sur ses genoux.

-Rien d'importun, Fit Cyrano en souriant. Mais la fatigue du voyage et l'amertume des souvenir me tourmentent. Seriez-vous fâcher si, ce soir, vous n'avez point votre gazette ? Le temps m'a manqué de la préparer.

-Si vous me dites pourquoi, alors je vous pardonnerai. Répondit Roxane. Vos histoires sont si prenantes ! J'aime les écouter !

-Et j'aime vous savoir divertie par celles-ci. Fit poliment Cyrano avant de marquer une pause, pour chercher les bons mots. Au petit matin d'aujourd'hui, le Bret et moi-même sommes allé sur les quais de la Seine. Le ciel de Paris était clair et dans la ville, les seuls bruits qui retentissaient étaient ceux des commerces qui s'afféraient à leurs nobles besognes. D'ailleurs, je me suis permis de vous apporter un petit pain à la noix, comme vous les aimer si bien.

Cyrano sortit d'un petit sac à sa ceinture le pain tant apprécié. Roxane, avec élégance, accepta avec grande joie le modeste présent. Elle en fit deux morceaux. L'un était pour elle, l'autre pour son bien aimé cousin.

-Le Bret et moi marchions donc sur les quais en quête d'un peu de paix matinale. Continua Cyrano. Quand tout à coup, vingt hommes nous encerclèrent, lames aux clairs !

-Seigneur ! S'exclama Roxane. Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

-Notre ami et moi-même, nous nous sommes battus ! S'exclama en retour Cyrano, en se levant, imitant la scène. Le Bret prit les quatre à droite, et moi, les cinq à gauche ! De quelques coups d'épée, deux autres à l'eau ! L'un se prit ma fidèle amie en plein cœur : trois de moins ! Le Bret planta son arme dans la jambe d'un de ses adversaires ! Les ennemis étaient fort, mais rien qui ne puisse être insurmontable par les Gascons que nous sommes ! Un a un, parfois trois d'un seul coup, nous nous sommes débarrasser de ces importuns, qui voulait, à l'évidence, m'empêcher de vous rendre visite.

-J'en doute ! Rit Roxane.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Fit Cyrano en se tenant élégamment droit. Qui a-t-il de plus important que de vous rendre visite, ma chère cousine ?

-Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous rappelant que vos ennemis sont nombreux, et vos amis fort peu.

-Aussi nombreux soient ces ignares, cette fois non-plus, ils n'ont pas eu raison de moi.

-En êtes-vous sortit sans meurtrissures ? Demanda Roxane, revenant sur l'histoire du Quais.

-Le Bret reçut une coupure au bras, rien de grave.

-Et vous ?

-Un méchant coup dans le ventre, mais rien qui m'empêcherait de remuer ciel et terre pour venir en ces lieux !

-Avoir un ami aussi fidèle et aussi généreux que vous est une bénédiction. Dit doucement Roxane alors que Cyrano reprenait place dans son fauteuil.

-Un ami est bon pour votre deuil. Fit Cyrano. Mais je préfèrerais que vous ne trouviez pas l'usage à ces voiles funèbres.

Il y eut un silence.

-Il est vrai que si Christian était encore à mes côtés, articula Roxane, nos entretiens seraient encore plus divertissants. Il était aussi votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Même sans votre promesse, il aurait été le meilleur de mes compagnons d'armes.

-J'en suis heureuse. Sourit Roxane pauvrement. Il se fait tard, désirez-vous souper parmi nous ce soir ?

-Le plaisir serait immense, mais hélas, je me dois de partir. Ragueneau tient à me voir à la représentation d'un jeune homme qu'il dit fort talentueux.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Une étoile montante, un génie du théâtre d'après la populace. Expliqua Cyrano. Il aurait attiré l'attention du Roi.

-Mais qui est-ce ? Insista Roxane.

-Un dit « Molière ». »


End file.
